Kaoru Igarashi
Formally known as Kaoru Igarashi (Igarashi Kaoru 五十嵐 馨?). She was married to Mr. Hyūga becoming Kaoru Hyūga. Kaoru was the mother of Aoi and Natsume. She died of a "accident" before the story started, because of her rebellion against the academy. Kaoru and Yuka were best friends while their stay in the academy. Appearance Kaoru was tall and pretty. Natsume resembled her more than Aoi. She had black shoulder-legth hair parted in the middle and had fire-red eyes like her son and daughter. Personality Kaoru was like Natsume in a way. Some people feared her at first, but that is how she is. Nodachi mentioned that probably no one hated Kaoru. Story 'Background ' She is seen in the past making love to a student (who would later become her husband) when Yukihira and Yuka came into the Special Ablity classroom. Kaoru tells Yukihara that he will eat Yuka up. Kaoru then helps Yuka by convincing Hī-sama from the Hana Hime that her Alice could be useful, so that Yuka won't be taken to the Elementary School Principal. Kaoru then encourages Yuka to become stronger knowing that Yuka can not stay in the academy much longer. Kaoru in her other appearances talk to Yuka about her love life with Yukihira, Narumi, and Shiki. She is the one to take care of Yuka when she escaped and at the end of Chapter 109 she was carrying a baby, Natstume. When she graduated from the academy she gave Yuka her alice stone and became a traveling freelance journalist without a permanent home. Yuka would later use this alice stone to read the ESP's mind in chapter 117. Kaoru says it has been half of year since she recieved a call from the High School Principal Yuka's escape and about her being pregnant. Her husband tells her not to anything rash she is also pregnant with Aoi. Kaoru then senses Yuka in the building and sees her almost in labor. She and her husband help deliver Mikan. She convinces Yuka not to steal Mikan's alice, as she believes there is a reason they were born alices, and that Yuka should give Mikan a chance. Time passes with Kaoru and Yuka trying to escape from the academy numerous times. This has caused Kaoru to weaken and has even fainted from fatigue. Yuka who feels guilty leaves to live on her own and gives Kaoru the healing alice stone she got from Subaru. It is later showned that she passed down this stone to Natsume. Her death is found out to be from a car accident involving a truck hitting her car. The accident is speculated to be the work of the ESP. This causes Yuka to cut her hair and vows to stop the ESP following Kaoru's death. Alice Kaoru has a memory manipulation alice that enables her to take memory from people, plants, and items. She, like her son Natsume, had a limitless alice shape, it was first shown when she was seen coughing up blood like him during the flashbacks. Trivia *In Gakuen Alice volume 21, it is shows that there is a little Omake about parental Yukki (Izumi Yukihira) and Kaoru Igarashi VS Natsume Hyuuga. In the Omake, Kaoru seems to have fun teasing and reading Natsume's mind, and Natsume is a little irritated. It is also shows that Yukki threatens Natsume about him being a pervert toward Mikan. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Alice Category:Memory Manipulation Alice